Ichigo's Checkup
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo goes to Squad 4 for a routine medical exam, but Captain Unohana wants to make sure he's 100% healthy. IchigoXUnohana, Future UnohanaXIsane IchigoXUnohanaXIsane. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Checkup  
IchigoXUnohana

**A.N.: Now it's time for something that I've wanted to write for a long time, a Unohana fic that unleashes her inner deviousness. Wahahahahah… **

_Chapter 1_

**Squad 4 Medical Facility**

Ichigo sat on the table waiting. He'd gotten permission from the old-man to resume his responsibilities as a substitute soul reaper, but now had a new issue to deal with. Now that the title had some meaning, by all accounts Ichigo was now a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads; just without a captain to answer to. However, as an actual member he was expected to fulfill certain requirements, as in this instance: a medical check-up.

Ichigo didn't mind it all that much. What with living in a clinic and his father practicing medicine he was quite used to having a check-up every half-year so he was ok if it was done quickly. He already knew he was still in terrific shape since he spent the last 17 months in his school's athletic clubs. As the door behind him opened he turned. He figured it was his old friend Hanataro or one of the other medics in the squad. He was shocked; however, as the graceful ebony-haired Captain Unohana came into view. "Captain Unohana? Why are you here?"

The captain flashed him her trademark smile, "I'm here to do your physical, of course. Many of my nurses are… a bit intimidated by you so I decided to come do it in person."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose at the statement. "Wait, why are your nurses so intimidated by me?"

"Oh, they see you as such a handsome and fearless young man they believe you might suddenly bend them over and take them." Unohana chuckled as the boy blushed. '_My, he certainly does look like a strawberry now…' _she mused. "I trust that I won't have any such attempts, Ichigo?" she jokingly asked. The boy quickly nodded, not wanting to make the kind captain that he was capable of anything uncouth. Unohana smiled at his innocent reaction. Behind her she quietly locked the door….

"Alright Ichigo lets begin. Please take off your _shihakusho_ so that I can check your vitals." Ichigo did as she ordered and stripped himself of his jacket. Unohana's eyes ate up the sight of his muscular chest and tanned skin. During the next 10 minutes for Ichigo it was a routine medical exam. For Unohana those ten minutes were used wisely to let her hands feel his toned body. She walked behind him and placed a hand around him on his chest. Ordering Ichigo to breathe deeply, she slyly pressed her chest against his back, feeling a warm tingling sensation starting to develop between her legs.

Deciding to up her ante, she kindly walked into Ichigo's view. "Alright Ichigo, now I need you to undo your _hakama _and drop your pants so that I can check you down there." Ichigo hesitantly complied. While it wasn't his first time being asked by a doctor to drop his pants he did feel like her behavior was…off. Her hands had roamed over his body like a lover might, not a doctor, making his skin warm to her soothing touch. Regardless, he undid his _obi _and let his pants fall to the ground. As he stepped out of them he saw a gleam of lust begin to show in the woman's eyes and started to feel a little scared.

Unohana licked her lips as she stared down at his lower half. She inwardly grinned at the sight of his manhood. Even limp it was still quite big. '_Well now; it looks like I can tell the others that they were wrong…'_ During some of the nightly meetings of the SWA, several of the women (*cough* Rangiku *cough*) had wondered if Ichigo was compensating by using a bigger sword than most. Unohana was glad that the girls' speculations were simply that. "Well now, Ichigo, I need to see if you're healthy down there!"

Ichigo looked on in shock as she shrugged off her captain's _haori _and kneeled down in front of him. His disbelief grew as her cool hand grasped his shaft. "Cap-Captain Unohana! What are you doing?" He gasped as her hand began to stroke him, working him until he was hard. "Please relax, Ichigo. Just remember," Ichigo saw the look in her eyes turn wicked and yet, surprisingly hot, "As your medical supervisor, your health is in my hands." Ichigo got the not-so-subtle hint and relented. Unohana smiled as his sword stood at attention right in front of her face, a full 9 inches of manmeat with considerable girth. "My my, Ichigo. I'm glad to see that you're healthy down here. Let me run some tests to make sure….

The sultry captain lowered her head and engulfed the head with her mouth. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down, taking in more of his shaft every time her head went down. Ichigo moaned as he felt her hot tongue begin to lick the underside of his shaft. Her hand went to his balls and started to fondle and massage them. Her other hand went beneath her robes and began giving her aching snatch a much needed rubbing. As she raised her head to his tip she licked the slit of his head, marinating her tongue with his pre-cum. Unohana slowly began pulling on her _obi_, letting her clothes become loose as the tie fell away.

Ichigo felt his lower half melt in her hands and mouth. His hand went to the back of head and pushed her gently, forcing her to take in more with each bob than before. Soon the captain gagged as the tip hit the back of her throat, it was quite hard to fit it her mouth. The captain then put her extensive knowledge of Kaido (healing kido) to use. Ichigo's eyes went wide as a hot feeling passed from her hands into his balls, making the sensation catch up with him before he realized it. Too late, Ichigo cried out "I'm cumming!" before releasing his load into Unohana's mouth. The healer moaned deeply into his shaft as her mouth was filled with his sperm. Due to the Kaido spell Ichigo's load was twice as much as usual, making Unohana take quick gulps as her mouth was flooded. She kept her lips around Ichigo's head sucking his cum as it sprayed out like a Slurpee. As she took her head away from the tip she gulped down the last of the hot treat and smiled seductively at the boy. "I see you're in peak condition Ichigo. But" she said as she slid out of her clothes, revealing herself to the boy in all her splendor, "I feel like I have to test you a little more to be sure…."

Unohana pushed the boy rather harshly onto his back as she climbed the medical table on top of him. Her hands weaved Kaido into his body, making his skin warm to her soft touch. She laid her head next to his and softly stroked his cheek. She might've kissed him if her mouth didn't have the remaining taste of cum on it but she didn't' mind. All in due time….

Ichigo panted from his heavy orgasm but her hand slid seductively down his chest to grab his limp cock. "Captain, I don't think I can get it up so quickly after that." His pleads went unheard as she flowed her Kaido into his cock. To his utter surprise, his manhood shot right back up, throbbing madly in her hand.

"Don't worry Ichigo. My healing will make sure you stay hard for as long as I want you to." The captain grinned at his mystified reaction as she lifted herself up. She rubbed the head of his sensitive shaft against her dripping slit. Unohana closed her eyes as the head slipped into her warm depths. "Ohhhhhh!" Wanting to feel all of him right now, Unohana dropped her hips and impaled herself onto Ichigo until her wet snatch sucked in all of Ichigo's cock right down to the base. Unohana threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of being filled. "Ichigo, you're so big!" she gasped as Ichigo leaned forward wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. As the boy maneuvered them into a sitting position Unohana dug her nails into his shoulders, feeding her Kaido into his body straight to his crotch. "More! I want you to make a mess out of my pussy!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt a bizarre sensation develop down below. He pressed his face into Unohana's braid as he felt her walls tighten around him. As the feeling began to feel almost too much for him Ichigo realized a certain fact: it wasn't that her pussy was tightening around him, it was that he was getting bigger! "Wha-?"

Unohana grinned and kissed his sweating forehead, moaning as her tight hole became stretched to its natural limit. "I can use my Kaido to make sure you're at… peak condition. Don't worry, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear before shoving his face into her warm bosom, "It's permanent. I'm sure all the nurses here will thank me later." Unohana felt the tip smash against her cervix and cried out in pleasure. She pushed herself down, digging her nails into Ichigo's back harshly as her womb was invaded by the massive prick. "Oh! Ichigo, you're amazing! It feels like my womb's on fire!" The two lovers leaned until Ichigo was lying down again, giving Unohana ample room to ride him like a cowgirl. From the full-length mirror on the wall behind her, Ichigo could see her luscious ass ripple every time she bounced on his cock.

Having the head of Ichigo's cock pounding away at her womb was like heaven for the powerful captain. Her vision was clouded by a haze of light as her body began to melt from the pleasure. Soon she could feel that blissful rising feeling envelop her. Seeing Ichigo's expression told her the boy was about to reach his finish as well. Unohana leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's lips before wrapping her arms around his neck, her hips bouncing with a mind of their own. "Ichigo… cum! Cum with me!" Retsu screamed as she came, feeling the head of his cock erupt inside her womb. "Sooooo goooooooood!"

The woman lay on top of Ichigo while the two came down from their highs. Unohana gave Ichigo a deep kiss on the lips before digging her nails into Ichigo's chest, feeding his body more of her healing technique. Ichigo felt his skin heat up again as his cock became once again rock hard, still inside her stuffed cunt. "That felt amazing Ichigo! But I see I need to test you some more to make sure you're healthy…" Ichigo kissed her back before changing their positions, ready for more….

**Isane POV**

The silver-haired lieutenant rubbed her dripping pussy madly as she watched her captain and Ichigo make the beast with two backs. She'd been walking by wondering if Captain Unohana had finished her exam when she heard moaning. Cracking the door she'd seen the unbelievable sight of her captain riding the boy like a cowgirl riding a stallion, watching almost hypnotized by her bouncing ass as it swallowed up Ichigo's massive cock over and over again. Watching the two fuck made Isane's body heat up. Placing a sound-blocking kido around the walls and a kido that rendered her invisible the lieutenant undid her pants and quickly started to rub dripping folds. "Oh, Captain Unohana! Ichigo! OH!"

By the time Isane felt her orgasm coming like a freight train she was fisting herself, shoving her entire hand in her pussy as she watched Ichigo fuck her captain doggy-style. Her foggy mind replaced the image of her captain with her own face, imagining her being the one getting her pussy invaded by the handsome man. "ICHIGOOOOOO!" she shrieked as she came all over her hand. She looked through the cracked door and saw the two of them still going at it and smiled. "Oh Captain! You have no idea how lucky you are…" she said solemnly as she put her pants back on. Closing the door she left the two to continue on, leaving the sound-proof kido there to make sure nobody else stumbled upon them. "I wish that was me in there making love to Ichigo…" she said to nobody in particular. She had to admit she had always found the boy attractive and she had spent many a night fondling her breasts imagining her and the boy writhing between the sheets. Still, one could always hope….

_**2 Hours Later**_

Ichigo's body was covered in sweat as he pulled his clothes back on, feeling immeasurably exhausted. He looked to Captain Unohana who lay on the table looking satisfied as she reached for her clothing. As Ichigo tied his_ obi_ back on Unohana kissed him on the cheek. "Ichigo, I think I can say for sure that you're completely healthy!" she said with her usual smile and closed eyes. Her eyelids cracked open, letting Ichigo see the dark animal that lay beneath those blue depths, "However, I feel that you should swing by my quarters tomorrow so that I can give you a more thorough review." Ichigo palled at the way she looked at him but none the less nodded, his teen mind imaging what the captain had in store for him later. Fully dressed the captain walked out the room, feeling like she really needed to use a shower. '_But first,_ she noted in her head, _'I should have a little heart-to-heart with dear Isane since judging by the puddle on the floor, she also has an attraction to Ichigo….'_

To Be Continued…

**Next Chapter: UnohanaXIsane**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's Checkup  
Chapter 2  
UnohanaXIsane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.**

**Squad 4 barracks, 9:00 P.M.**

Isane climbed into bed in her white nightgown. As she pulled the covers up to tuck herself in her mind went back to what she had seen earlier. '_Captain Unohana and Ichigo were doing it. Right in front of me!'_ She couldn't stop the waves of jealousy that sprang up against her kind captain. Captain Unohana had always been a woman who had treated Isane with respect that most people didn't give her. Still….

It was a known fact that the girls in the squad all adored the handsome hero and Isane was no different. Whenever the boy came in from a bad run-in with Captain Zaraki she always did her best to catch a glimpse of him. She had no idea that Captain Unohana felt the same way about Ichigo but now it looked like her shot had come and gone.

The image of her captain riding Ichigo made Isane feel hot. Throwing back the covers she undid her nightgown letting the late night moon catch a glimpse of her beautiful nude body. Isane's mind began to picture the strong Ichigo picking her up and throwing her onto the bed, spreading her legs. "Ooooh, Ichigo…" she cooed as she fondled her large breasts. Her mental Ichigo went down on her, licking down her ivory skin before reaching her womanhood. "Yes… right there…." Isane's hand went to her hot core and began rubbing her dripping folds, "Ohhhh, Ichigooooo…." Her ministrations quickened as her mental lover pushed her legs up to her shoulders and kissed her while sliding his hard manhood into her slick hole.

"Ahhhh, you're so big!" Isane's hand plunged two fingers into her hot pussy. The silver-haired lieutenant licked her lips as she laid her head back. Her fingering became much faster as she slid another finger in. "More! More!" She could feel the knot in her stomach about to come undone as the imaginary Ichigo increased the pace. "Yes! Yes! I'm…I'm cumming!" she cried out as she came, spraying her juices all over her hand and her sheets.

The lieutenant lay there panting; her unsoiled hand went to her breast and massaged it, feeling that heavenly feeling wash over her. Her phantom Ichigo lay next to her whispering words of love and affection into her ear. "Ichigo…."

"I see you're having fun, Isane?" Isane's eyes snapped open. That sentence WAS real.

In her doorway wearing a see-through nightgown was her captain Unohana, her lewd dress letting the lieutenant see everything that Ichigo did. "What's the matter Isane? Why the sudden embarrassment?" the smiling captain said while making her way to Isane's bed. "You certainly didn't have any reservations when you masturbated in the hallway while I was "Inspecting" Ichigo." Isane blushed, knowing that she had been caught red-handed in front of her captain. "It's alright Isane. I'm not mad," Unohana undid her robe as she dipped a knee onto the bed and bared it all before her subordinate. Isane lay on the bed stunned as her mentor crawled on top of her.

"I have to apologize for stealing Ichigo away from you. I knew that you were infatuated with him but I couldn't help myself." Unohana laid her head next to Isane's and caressed her cheek. "Let me make it up to you tonight Isane…" The graceful captain tenderly kissed Isane's lips, inwardly smirking as the girl slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing their hot bodies closer. The captain sat up, bringing Isane with her, laying the girl's head on her impressive chest. As Isane's head pressed against her she could feel her captain's heartbeat and closed her eyes. '_Such a gentle sound….'_

Unohana reached for her nightgown and pulled something she kept in her rather large pockets, something that Isane hadn't noticed. The captain revealed it to be a rather large strap-on dildo. "Don't worry Isane. I'm here to make it up to you…." The captain gave her breathtaking kiss before standing up and putting the tool around her crotch. It was the double-ended kind so Isane watched as the phallic end slid into her glistening snatch, making the captain moan as her pussy was filled by the toy. "Tell me Isane: how much did you enjoy Ichigo having his way with me?" she asked as she went back down on Isane, spreading her legs and rubbing her wet lips with the large plastic head.

Isane gasped as the head pressed against her clit and cried, "Yes! You and Ichigo were so hot! It made me feel so horny!" She no longer cared if she was being obscene anymore; since appearances had now gone out the window. For the first time in her life, she saw her captain smile evilly, and I mean Kenpachi evilly. Her hands went to Isane's supple breasts and tweaked her nipples, feeding the sexy lieutenant's body with her Kaido (healing kido) like she did with Ichigo. The girl moaned in ecstasy, her skin feeling like it was on fire. As her body was invaded by the spell her breasts felt hot. Unohana kneaded them and suckled on them until Isane moaned as hot milk shot out of her nipples into her greedy mouth. "Wha?"

Her horny captain chuckled at her reaction while she drank her hot milk. "Just a little Kaido I developed for women unable to develop milk for their children. Don't worry Isane, it's not permanent." She drank in more of her sweet milk before turning her attention back to her dripping snatch. Seeing Isane's dazed look she smiled as she dug her nails into Isane's swollen breasts. "Now then Isane," she said as she pushed the head into her pussy, "you said you remember Ichigo having his way with me? Well now, should I show you just how good it was?"

Using a special kido Unohana had craftily designed for just such an occasion, Isane was bombarded by sensation as Unohana slammed her cock in. Suddenly Isane's mind was filled with Unohana's memories of Ichigo making love to her. In her wracked mind suddenly it was no longer her captain thrusting into her; it was the object of her affections: Ichigo. "Oh! Ichigo! Yes, fuck me more!" Unohana smiled as her lusty subordinate gave into her lust and memories. She flipped Isane onto her hands and knees and pounded into her, moaning as the dildo inside her inched more and more into her every time she entered Isane. The captain bent forward and groped her full breasts, spraying white milk onto the sheets as Isane moaned, wanting more. "Oh Ichigo! Your cock's so big! My pussy's melting!" She pushed herself up and now Unohana fucked Isane in a kneeling position, her hands holding on to her lactating breasts like handholds as her strap-on plunged into her.

Isane turned her head and pulled her captain into a deep kiss, feeling the rising sensation fill her again as Unohana's memories of this exact same position invaded her mind. "Ichigo! You're too good! I can't hold on much longer!" Unohana's hands went to her plugged hole. Isane shrieked as one her hands began to rub her sensitive clit while the other reached behind her and prodded at her backdoor. The sexy captain fucked her at an brutal pace, feeling her climax approaching as well. "That's it, my sweet Isane, cum! Cum with your precious Ichigo!" she teased.

Unohana held Isane close as they both came, crying out as the strap-on became covered in the girl's cum. Unohana knew that they were a little loud but it didn't matter, she took the precaution before entering of layering the walls with the soundproof kido Isane used previously to make sure they were not interrupted.

As the captain pulled out of her Isane moaned at the emptiness it left her feeling. "Ichigo…" Unohana laid her down and ended the kido feeding Isane her memories. As the lieutenant slowly regained her senses she saw that the person spooning her was not Ichigo but Unohana. "Captain, I…" she felt a little ashamed calling out somebody else's name like that in the heat of passion.

Unohana gave her a warm kiss before pulling the sheets over them. "Don't worry Isane; I'm a woman who knows how to share. It'd be wrong for me to have a man like Ichigo all to myself." Isane sighed in pleasure as she turned and snuggled into her captain. "I think tomorrow you should be the one who gives Ichigo his healing."

Isane glance up at her confused, "What do you mean? I thought Ichigo was in full health?"

She was gifted with another wicked grin by her captain, "Oh, I didn't want you to feel left out so I made sure that Ichigo would run into some trouble tomorrow…."

"What to do you mean by "Trouble"?"

**The Next Day 9:00 A.M.**

Ichigo was walking toward the Squad 6 barracks hoping to talk to Renji about something urgent. As he turned down the street corner he bumped into a brick wall; looking up he saw that the looming image of Kenpachi Zaraki grinning down at him.

"Hello there Ichigo! I think it's time for us to fight again…."

To Be Continued

**Next Chapter: IchigoXIsane**

**Please R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's Checkup  
Chapter 3  
IchigoXIsane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.**

**Squad 4 Medical Facility: 11:00 A.M.**

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling like he'd just got thrown all the way up into the upper atmosphere and slammed back onto the ground. As he wearily looked up he saw that he was back at Squad 4. He checked his injuries, remembering how he got badly thumped after Kenpachi pushed him right through a wall. Looking down at his body, he saw that nothing was bleeding and few spots on him had bandages, save for his midriff and left shoulder from where the crazy Kenpachi slashed him.

"Awake now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to the door and saw to his surprise Isane Kotetsu. Ichigo could see that the girl was blushing as she looked at him and he had a good idea why. He remembered yesterday when he was here Captain Unohana had told him that many of the nurses here found him both handsome and intimidating.

But Ichigo himself was the one who blushed the hardest as he took a good look of what Isane was wearing. Instead of her usual _shihakusho _and lieutenant badge, the silver-haired girl was wearing a _really _tight fitting nurse's outfit, the kind you see in a role-playing sex fantasy. Ichigo's head became dizzy as she came closer, all the blood rushing to his head. Isane saw this and knew what the problem was. "Hello Ichigo. I see you've started running a high fever. Let me check your forehead."

As the lieutenant placed a hand on her head she leaned forward, letting Ichigo see her impressive bust peeking through her tight outfit. Ichigo could feel heat begin to travel southward as she leaned her face close to his. "Oh dear, Ichigo! You're red hot!" she gasped, meaning that in two ways, "I'll get you something that'll soothe you."

As Isane went across the room and rummaged through a drawer. Ichigo's eyes became mesmerized as Isane bent down to check a lower drawer. Ichigo felt his manhood begin to pitch a tent as he saw her round ass stick out. Tuning around, Isane walked back with a small tube. "Please hold still Ichigo." The lieutenant undid his bandages around his midriff and began to rub lotion into his chest.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Isane's soft hands touching him. As Isane gently massaged his chest he could feel his skin begin to heat up, as well as the foggy cloud of lust start to envelop him. He opened his eyes to see her hands go to his pants, swiftly removing them. Isane tossed them onto the floor before getting up onto the bed between Ichigo's legs.

Remembering what her captain taught her, Isane slowly bent down until her mouth hovered over the tip. "It seems that I've excited you Ichigo. Here, let me help you with that." The girl moaned as she licked the head and slowly took the massive cock into her mouth. Isane could feel her panties become wet as she began to suck him off. Thanks to Unohana's spell that enlarged him, she found it difficult to fit Ichigo's manmeat into her mouth.

Ichigo watched as the lieutenant bobbed her head as she gave him head. His hands went to her head, burying his fingers in her soft hair as he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Isane gagged before pulling back, thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to start out with a deepthroat. Unohana's words crept into her mind as she pulled her head up, '_You have such lovely breasts Isane; Ichigo would love it if you put them to work…' _

The medic sat up and slowly undid the buttons to her shirt slowly. The look in Ichigo's eyes as each button came undone made her feel sexier than she ever had in her life. As she released her large jugs she smiled at him. "You like, Ichigo?" The boy sighed heavenly as her impressive breasts wedged his cock between the soft warmth. Isane mentally celebrated at how well she had gotten a rise out of Ichigo. The boy moaned as she began to titfuck him, squeezing her breasts tightly as she brought them up and down. "You're so big, Ichigo. I'm getting wet just by looking at it!"

The horny girl dipped her head down and licked the tip, enjoying the moan the boy let out as her wet tongue ran along the head. Sensing that Ichigo was close, Isane titfucked him faster, squeezing her juicy globes more. "Ichigo, you look like you're about to burst," she said, putting on the most seductive face she could make, "Why don't you cum all over my tits?" The thought spurred Ichigo to start thrusting his hips into her cleavage, making the bouncy globs jiggle every time to his pleasure. Soon Ichigo could feel the sensation rising up from within him. Isane saw the head swell and opened her mouth, wanting to have the taste of Ichigo's white spunk in her mouth.

Ichigo gave out a low moan as his cock exploded. To Isane's delight the first burst of hot cum shot into her waiting mouth. Isane continued to stroke Ichigo with her breasts as he continued cumming, her breasts becoming covered in the hot cum. Isane gave a low hum as she tasted the cum in her mouth before swallowing the sticky treat. "Goodness, Ichigo, you've really let out quite the load!"

If Ichigo had softened any, it went right back to full hardness as Isane licked her mounds of his cum. "Mmmm… Ichigo you taste so good!" cried out a happy Isane once her chest was licked clean. Ichigo sat up against the wall as Isane got off the bed for a moment to pull of her miniskirt and her soaked panties. Climbing onto his lap Isane fondled her tits with a seductive grin. "I got to taste you, Ichigo. So in turn why don't you taste me? Captain Unohana gave me something very special for you…."

Ichigo eagerly took a hardened nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the tender flesh and sucking hard. His hands went to her round ass and squeezed her cheeks as Isane cooed in pleasure. The girl could feel a hot swelling sensation in her chest and smiled as her nipples squirted milk into the surprised boy's mouth. Captain Unohana had used the Kaido spell on her again right before she'd walked into the room after it had worn off when she woke up that morning.

Isane threw her head back as the boy continued to drink her milk. "Oh! Ichigo! My breasts feel so good! Suck me more!" Ichigo obliged, giving the other lonely tit a good sucking. Ichigo had never tasted anything this good before, he moaned into her breasts as she sprayed more of the delicious hot milk into her mouth. Deciding that she'd been milked enough, Ichigo flipped them over and rubbed the tip of his cock against her dripping pussy. "Go ahead, Ichigo. I placed a barrier around the room. Nobody can hear us." Seeing the object of her fantasies between her legs made Isane smile warmly as she spread her legs. "Please Ichigo, take me. I'm yours."

Ichigo saw the look in Isane's eyes and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips as he slowly inched his way inside her. The boy put her legs on his shoulders, letting him look down at her as her face twisted in pleasure. Isane felt some pain as Ichigo bottomed out inside her, thanks to her captain's enlargement Kaido Isane was stretched to her limit. "Ichigo… _more!" _She could feel his cock filling every inch of her and wanted to feel her hole ravished by him.

Ichigo smiled at her awestruck reaction of him and obliged. Isane moaned as he slowly slid out before plunging back into her wet hole. As Ichigo set a quickening pace Isane wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer; mashing her leaking breasts against his chest. Isane bucked against him, making the bed rock against the wall. What part of her mind that wasn't fogged up from the pleasure was glad that she sound-proofed the walls.

"Isane, you're so tight!" moaned a thrusting Ichigo, kissing her as she begged for more. His large cocked pushed in the extra mile and made its way into her womb. "OH! ICHIGO! ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isane scream as she came. Ichigo's orange hair seemed white to her as her vision faded out. "So gooood!"

Ichigo kissed her as he came inside of her, filling her womb to the brim with his spunk. "Ohhhhh… so hot…." Isane cooed while she closed her eyes in pleasure. With the amount of cum Ichigo pumped into her, she would have to take the pill later on to make sure she didn't have a bun in the oven. Or maybe not, she'd always wanted to have a baby….

As Ichigo pulled out he sat back taking in heavy gasps of air. As Isane sat up and kissed him. As they made out on the bed Isane quietly placed her hands on Ichigo's softened manhood and fed the Kaido Captain Unohana taught her. She giggled as Ichigo gasped in surprise when his cock stood back up, harder than ever. "Did you forget I'm Captain Unohana's second-in-command? I know almost everything she does." Isane got onto her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in Ichigo's face. "I've wanted this for so long. Come take me again…."

**2 Hours Later….**

Captain Unohana came into the room to see what had become of Isane's escapade. As she walked down the hallway she saw Ichigo come out of the room, looking flushed and exhausted. The captain winked at him as she passed by before whispering into his ear, "Remember, my place tonight Ichigo…."

She saw to her amusement the sight of her lieutenant on the bed nude, gasping of air. The girl was covered in white cum, with a bloated belly filled with Ichigo's cum. Seeing the happy look on Isane's face made Unohana chuckle. "So Isane, was it like you imagined?"

Isane closed her eyes, still basking in her afterglow. Her hands went to her belly and smiled, "No, it was far better than anything I ever imagined." Her captain smiled as she grabbed a towel and helped clean Isane up. "Rest up Isane, I'm sure you'll need your energy for tonight…."

To Be Continued….

**Nest Chapter: IchigoXIsaneXUnohana**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's Checkup  
Chapter 4  
IchigoxIsanexUnohana

**9:00 P.M.: Unohana's quarters**

Ichigo knocked on the door, waiting for a moment. After his encounter with Isane he'd taken the opportunity to rest and recharge his batteries, knowing that the night would only be has hot as the day had been. Once he'd gotten redressed he'd headed back over to Squad 4 and was directed to Captain Unohana's private quarters.

The door opened revealing the captain, looking like she'd just hopped out of the shower not moments ago. Wearing nothing but a tight-fitting bathrobe, Captain Unohana smiled at the substitute, water dripping from her wet hair as it sprawled down her front. With her standing in the doorway Ichigo had to admit the sight was highly erotic, feeling his lower half start to heat up. "Well hello Ichigo, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. It would be a shame if I had to spend the night all by my lonesome." She flashed the boy a sexy smile as she grabbed him by the hand and led him her quarters.

Once they reached her bedroom Ichigo could feel his heart start to pound in his chest, so loud he was pretty sure the ebony-haired captain could hear it. The captain gave him a wolfish grin before pulling his _shihakusho _off of him before tugging at his _obi._ As his pants hit the floor Unohana wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. She inwardly grinned as she felt his hand pull at the tie to her bathrobe, exposing her front to the boy. She could tell that Ichigo was getting into it as he stared at her large bosom.

Taking his hand once more she guided him toward the bed, shrugging off the loose bathrobe. As they both climbed onto the bed Unohana reached for Ichigo and embraced him as she lay back on the pillows. The substitute felt her hot skin and the dampness of her hair and relished as he felt her press his face against her breasts. As he cupped them they felt a little larger than he remembered but he pushed it out of his mind. "Go ahead, taste them Ichigo…." Not needing any more encouragement Ichigo pressed his lips to her left tit. She cooed as his lips wrapped around the hardened nipple. As her head rolled back she gave out a loud sigh of pleasure. Her hands went to cup them alongside Ichiog's hands and joined them in squeezing the large bust. As Ichigo kept sucking and squeezing her breasts she could feel a hot flowing sensation overtake her. She gave out a loud cry as her breasts squirted milk into the boy's mouth. When she saw Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise she smiled, "You like, Ichigo? I used the same lactation spell I gave Isane on myself while I was waiting for you."

Ichigo greedily drank it up, nibbling and sucking harder. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before, like hot vanilla, and he couldn't get enough of it. Seeing Unohana's eyes glaze over with lust Ichigo switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. His arms wrapped around Unohana, holding her as he continued to drink. Keeping a mouthful of milk, he took his lips off of her leaking breast and kissed Unohana, letting the milk flow from his mouth into hers. Unohana's slender hands threaded into his hair as she deepened the kiss, licking Ichigo's mouth of every drop that he had. "Mmmmmh!"

Pulling back she flipped them over and slid down his front. Stopping at his throbbing shaft she looked and grinned. "Now that you've had a taste of me, I think I'll have a taste of you." She gave the head a quick lick before engulfing it with her mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned as he lay back enjoying the feel of her hot mouth on him.

Unohana gagged when she felt the tip hit the back of her throat but wasn't deterred. Suppressing her throat's gag reflex she took in Ichigo's cock until her nose brushed his pelvis. She hummed at the taste of the hot shaft in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down giving the boy head while her hands went to his sack. Ichigo gasped as he felt her sprit energy flowing into him once again, causing his balls to tighten as his body was wracked with pleasure. He soon felt the pleasure become too much to handle and felt his balls tighten. Ichigo gripped the sheets as he felt his cock erupt in Unohana's mouth.

The sexy captain eagerly sucked the cum out of Ichigo as it shot into her mouth, enjoying the taste as it went down her throat. As she took her mouth off and swallowed the last of it her hands went to Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo's eyes closed in pleasure as he felt her energy bring his manhood back to life. After Ichigo was ready for another round she crawled her way back to Ichigo, laying on her side with her back to Ichigo. Unohana smiled when the substitute spooned her, pressing the tip of his cock against her wet lips.

Ichigo lifted her leg, giving him a better angle to fuck her. As he pushed into Unohana's pussy his other hand snaked beneath the captain to squeeze her breast, milk dripping from the leaking tit as her body shook from Ichigo's thrusts. "So big, Ichigo, more!"

Ichigo was merciless to the captain. He pounded away at Unohana, making the woman claw at the bed as she craved more. She turned her head and kissed Ichigo as the boy held her tightly, The dark room became clouded with white as Unohana felt her climax rushing towards her; Ichigo's milking had taken its toll on her and now her body was paying the price. "Faster! Faster! OHHHHH!" she cried out as she came. Her hand beneath her and touched his balls, feeding him her energy once again, wanting to feel his cum pour into her womb. She moaned into Ichigo's mouth as they came together. Unohana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came around Ichigo's cock, all the while feeling the substitute's spunk fill her. As Ichigo filled her he buried his face in Unohana's ebony hair, holding the woman as she shook with pleasure in his arms.

Once the two had regained their senses, Ichigo pulled out of Unohana. The captain smiled at him before hopping off the bed. Walking over to her closet she turned to Ichigo, still lying on the bed. "I've a present just for you Ichigo. I know you'll enjoy it as much as I did…."

She opened up the closet doors revealing to the shocked boy her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. The silver-haired lieutenant was standing there dressed in nothing but a red ribbon wrapped around her. The red silk covered her private areas, though the spot at her pussy was dark with Isane's leaking juices, covering her breasts to knot at her center. The girl gave a shy smile as she stepped out of the closet and sat down next to Ichigo with Unohana taking her place on his other side. "How do you like Isane, Ichigo? She spent a long time getting herself wrapped up just for you…" she whispered in his hear as Isane laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing her body against Ichigo's. Unohana's reinvigorating spell was not needed on Ichigo; the boy was so turned on his manhood shot right back up.

Isane leaned in and kissed Ichigo deeply, feeling his hands all over her body. She closed her eyes as his hands went to the ribbon's knot and pulled, leaving her bare before the boy. Ichigo laid her down on her back while his mouth went to luscious breasts. Taking a pink nipple in his mouth he was unsurprised when hot milk shot out. Unohana came up from behind him and chuckled, "That's right Ichigo, Isane insisted on giving her the lactation Kaido," she whispered into his ear. She crawled over to Isane's unoccupied side and suckled on the neglected nipple, milking it alongside Ichigo.

Isane squirmed and moaned as her captain and the object of her affections milked her. Her hands went to their heads and pressed them harder. She gasped as she felt both their hands trail down her body until they reached her dripping womanhood. As Ichigo slipped a finger inside her Unohana's hand began to rub her clit. Isane howled in pleasure, spreading her legs wider as Ichigo added a few more fingers and their milking her breasts increased. "Captain! Ichigo! Oh! More!"

Both of her lovers smiled as they increased the pace. Soon Isane's mind became clouded as her stomach felt like it was about to burst. "OH! OH! I'M CUMMMMING!" she screamed as she came. Ichigo took his mouth of Isane's breasts and kissed her, devouring her moans as Captain Unohana continued sucking on her milk like a newborn, increasing the pleasure Isane experienced as she shook in ecstasy. Taking her mouth off of Isane's dripping nipple Unohana whispered into Isane's ear, "Isane, why don't you and Ichigo get to know each other better…."

Ichigo heard her and smiled. As he sat up against the wall Isane crawled up to him. Unohana's hands went to her hips and raised her up onto his lap. Isane kissed him as she felt the tip of his cock slip into her hungry cunt. As she felt her hole being invaded she threw her head back and moaned. "OH! Ichigo, you're so big!" She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as she started to ride him, her breasts pressing up against his hard chest. While Isane continued to ride Ichigo the sly captain slipped off the bed and went over to the closet and grabbed a certain item she'd been waiting to use….

Ichigo would've seen her attach her strap-on onto her waist had not Isane's bouncing breasts hypnotize Ichigo's gaze. Wanting to entice more moans from Isane, Ichigo craned his neck and sucked on her breasts, relishing the warm milk flowing in his mouth. He could feel her tight hole wrap around his cock like a warm velvet vice as Isane quickened her pace and loved every second of it.

Isane gasped in surprise when she felt Unohana's breasts press up against her back. "You look like you're enjoying yourself so much Isane, I felt it would be rude not to jump in." The girl squeaked when she felt something press up against her ass. Unohana's hands went to fondle her breasts as she inched her strap-on into her tight hole. Isane wailed as she felt both holes penetrated. As Unohana filled her derriere Isane threw her head back and wailed in pleasure, her body overcome by the pain and pleasure of having her ass impaled.

After a few moments of adjusting Ichigo and Unohana set a brutal rhythm pounding Isane's holes with vigor. As Ichigo pulled out until only the tip remained Unohana shoved all the way until her pelvis smacked against Isane's ass. The lieutenant could do nothing but hold onto Ichigo and howl in pleasure as her lower half was assaulted. "AH! CAPTIAN UNOHANA! ICHIGOOOOO!" she shrieked as she came, Ichigo's hold on her tightened as her pussy tightened around him. He pressed his lips against hers and moaned into her mouth as he came. Unohana, feeling the pleasure welling up inside her as the double-ended strap-on pleasure her as well the leather strap rubbing against her clit, bit down on Isane's shoulder as she came as well, soiling the strap-on with her juices. Isane's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her womb flooded with spunk.

As the three came down from their highs, Unohana pulled out of Isane's ass, making the girl give a lewd moan. As Isane used the last of her strength to lift herself off Ichigo's cock. The lieutenant lay next to Ichigo, laying her head on his chest as the substitute settled himself on his back. Unohana removed her toy from her waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ichigo…" Isane whispered as her body cooled down, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Unohana turned Ichigo's head towards hers and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ichigo, would you like to continue our little relationship and be our lover? I'm sure Isane and I won't have any problem sharing you between ourselves." Ichigo smiled at her proposal and kissed her in response. As Ichigo pulled away Isane lifted her head and kissed him as well.

Unohana smiled as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Isane and watched as the two began to make out in front of her. "I know Isane appreciates you agreeing, since you did impregnate her with your child after all." Ichigo pulled away from Isane's kiss, astonished at the revelation, "You did cum inside both her and me a lot after all." Isane rubbed her belly and smiled. "Don't worry Ichigo, I've always wanted to have a baby."

Ichigo's shock faded as well as his worry at seeing the girl's happiness. Deciding that this could actually be a good thing Ichigo smiled and kissed her warmly. "If you're happy Isane, then that's fine with me," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. The three snuggled together as they fell asleep. Pulling the covers over them, Unohana placed a hand on her stomach and could feel that conception in her own womb had taken place and smiled. She gave her lover and her lieutenant a quick kiss on the forehead before falling asleep alongside them….

_**Meanwhile: Orihime's House….**_

_CRASH!_

Tatsuki looked up from the couch at the sound of a plate breaking. Looking over to the kitchen she saw Orihime bend over and pick up the pieces; a look of seething anger on her face. "Um… Orihime? Are you ok?"

"Yeah Tatsuki. I've just got a very angry feeling for some reason, like all the joy's been sucked right out of me." Tatsuki shrugged and continued to watch her movie….

**The End**

**A.N.: Glad to have finished with that story, I was on the fence whether they would end up pregnant before saying why not. Flipped a coin on that if you're wondering.**

**A word to all of my readers: My fanfics will be getting a bit infrequent for a while as lately I have not been feeling well both mentally and emotionally, a lot of things have happened recently that have both hampered my writing time and have left me depressed. So for all of you who gave me suggestions and requests I ask for your understanding and your patience. Thank you to all of my readers who've favorited me. I must admit I never imagined I'd get this popular so fast. Until next time….**


End file.
